


Dark Magic

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beast Ben, Curses, Dark, Escape, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mermaid Harry, Nothing graphic but it's there, Pain, Suffering, Transphobia, Waterbending, magicphobia, massive oppression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Once upon a time, the great magic users immortal came together to perform a mighty task.None of them foresaw the consequences.All would come to regret it.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So.... One day my brain said "Hey, what if Descendants was made for adults?" So here you go. Read the tags, it does get dark and torturous but I've kept it pretty non-graphic.

Once upon a time, there was a small group of immortals who possessed great magic. Each of them came from a great tale of heroes and villains, a hero they help and a villain they might have loved if only given the chance. The Fairy Godmother. Merlin. The Genie. Tinker Bell. Yen Sid. Circe. Together, they found a way to redeem what was lost long ago, a chance for the foes and a new life for the heroes. That’s all they wished to do.

But they are not the heroes of their story. Not anymore. When the heroes and villains of old were reborn, problems slowly came to light. The heroes did not trust the villains and the villains sought revenge on those that ended them. Through some intervention, the opposing groups found themselves living in separate camps as they built their world. But even that could not last for long, as some of the less perfect heroes showed their true colors. It started with King Triton wondering why the hell Ursula could have her own castle after all she did. Then came Adam, wondering where the hell Gaston got off hunting freely in  _ his _ woods. Mulan and Shang fighting off a few rouge Hun soldiers every other day. Charming banning the Tremaines from his property despite his wife’s objections. Things were going downhill fast and there was nothing to be done about it.

Well, nothing good anyway.

The heroes got together to have a discussion about their little problem on the other side. Adam, Triton and Mulan were on the militant side: destroy them before they destroy us, they preached. Elsa, Phoebus, and Moana were on the diplomatic front: violence solves nothing, let's show them how good 'good' can be.

The villains had some smaller, similar discussions among themselves. Ursula, Hook, and Gaston were mostly happy to be left alone. They'd started new lives and just wanted peace, as did some other villains. But Maleficent, Jafar, and Frollo wanted nothing to do with peace. They wanted revenge for how they were wronged.

And the magicians that started it all? Well, all they could do was watch. They'd started this mess, and it was clear there was nothing they could do to stop it. All they could do was wait. Wait and prepare for the worst.

And the worst certainly came. The longer these talks lasted, the more anxious people became. It was not long before some started taking more direct action. Small pranks became small attacks which became larger attacks. Individual issues became community grudges. It was only a matter of time before war broke out.

And break out it did.

Heroes against villains, magic against sword. In the end, as their stories foretold, those on the side called Heroes won the day and those called Villains were destined to pay the price.

Adam talked his way into the crown to rule over all. Each hero retained their kingdom but with less power. But it was okay, because King Adam would keep them safe. The villains were crammed into a much smaller area and treated harshly. But that was okay, because it was for the safety of the heroes. No one said anything when Jafar’s lamp was placed in the royal vault, out of his control. No one said anything when Maleficent’s wings were taken and her wrists were wrapped in iron. No one said anything when guards were made to patrol the streets of their district. It was for their safety. Who knew when the villains would strike again?

But it stopped being just the villains.

Soon, all magic users were monitored, even those like the beloved Fairy Godmother, who could do nothing but smile as she was given enchanted bracelets to keep her from magic too strong for Adam’s liking. People still did not speak up. Magic could be dangerous, it was only fair that they monitored it. But when Fairy Godmother got her wings clipped, trouble stirred.

Perhaps the average mortal did not see the problem but the others, the non-human and magical did. A fairy’s wings were their most sacred possession and having them violated in any way, even so small as clipping, was the worst slight imaginable. And what would happen to other magical folks? King Triton received his own magical binding cuffs a few days later and now the people of Auradon saw the danger.

Maui and Mother Fairy started a movement. Even under Adam’s control, Neverland was far too wild to be held captive like that. Small movements of a magical underground safely moved the magic users and non-humans to a safe place where they could work in peace. Some couldn’t go, unable to leave without a constant watch. Some refused, attached to their homes or their heroes. And some were snitches. Doc, ever the loyal fellow, let it slip that there was a place where magic could be used freely. Adam did not like that, not one bit, and hatched a plan to prevent the movement from continuing. 

They were all quite lucky Grumpy was there at the time or they may have been caught. For the first time, Peter Pan and Captain Hook hatched a plan together and spread the word. It would all come down to one day and they would be prepared. Anyone that was able offered to help. Those that could not leave themselves weren’t ready to watch another suffer. Even Hades crawled out of his cave to help. 

On that fateful day, the soldiers of Auradon attacked the newest group of magic folk escaping to Neverland. Maleficent hissed through the burn of the iron as she turned into a dragon to defend the Genie and his newborn daughter. Dr. Facilier ran in behind them under the cover of Hades’ flames. A large wave of merfolk swam into Mermaid Lagoon under the cover of Hook’s ship while Pan flew around distracting the Navy. As more tried to escape, more came out of hiding to help but the Mother Fairy knew there was only so much they could do, only so many they could protect before they were in too much danger. The battle was long and hard and eventually, sadly, she had to do what was best for her people. A protective barrier was raised to keep out the bastards in Auradon and, unfortunately, some that could not be saved. Within the barrier were Dr. Facilier and his family, Captain Hook, nearly a quarter of Atlantica, as many of Moana’s people as she could move, Merlin, Yen Sid, and as many others as were able to squeeze in. Outside the barrier would soon become known as a land of suffering with Fairy Godmother as the figurehead.

King Adam did not let this loss disturb him. With the magic contained in Neverland and oppressed in Auradon, his reign was secure.

But not forever.

Not by a long shot.


	2. Auradon Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the children of those in Auradon, both cursed and free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I wanted to address a couple things before we got into the chapter. First, the background in this chapter is pretty basic and mostly to give you a basic sense of what they deal with and their relationships with each other. I will go more in-depth as the story goes on but I didn't want to force a bunch of tangents into one chapter. Second, Gil being a trans man is my own personal headcanon of him. I didn't just put it into this chapter to make his life harder, I've developed it for nearly a year and a half now. Most of my evidence for it is drawn from the books and I ask that you respect that. I know it isn't a commonly held headcanon but it's one of my most personal ones.
> 
> That's about it. I hope you enjoy!

Mal groaned at the sound of her alarm clock and pulled her pillow over her head. “Too early. Make it stop,” she pleaded, nudging the boy in bed next to her. Jay sat up and reached over her to turn off the offending electronic with a small yawn before getting out of bed. He hated waking up early too but if they were going to get to school on time, they didn’t have much choice. Mal groaned again as he left the bed. “Noooo…. Don’ wanna get up,” she grumbled, as she too left the warmth of the sheets.

“You know what’ll happen if we’re late today. It’s the big one.”

“Yeah, I know….”

The schools in Auradon were just as rigged as the politics. If you were the child of a hero or a human sidekick, you were fine. If you were the child of a villain or a magical being, however, you had to take a special test every year starting at age thirteen. If you failed, no more school for you. At age sixteen, Mal and Jay were one of the few that managed to stick around. The tests were rigorous and they were pretty sure stuff was on there that they never covered before. Still, if they didn’t want to be stuck at home all day like Evie, they had no choice but to try.

They made their way downstairs for whatever small breakfast Jafar had managed to cook up while Maleficent mess around with her potions. The alliance between Jafar and Maleficent was a somewhat rocky one, but it worked. Jafar needed protection from the members of their community who hated him for starting the war and Maleficent needed someone to do the housework. Mal didn’t mind; that meant she wasn’t doing it. Jay was just glad they weren’t living in a cardboard box anymore, even if Maleficent was super loud at night.

“Big day today, you two,” Jafar reminded them, as if they could forget. “You studied, yes? Remember, knowledge is your greatest weapon.” 

“We remember.” Not like they could forget; he said that every morning before they went to school.

Once breakfast was done, they started the trek to Auradon Prep. Doug, son of Dopey joined them on their way and Evie waved them over as they passed. “Big day today, huh?” the raven-haired asked, pecking Doug on the cheek.

“Yeah,” Jay rolled his eyes. “Honestly, this stuff stresses me out so much; I almost hope I don’t make it this year just so I don’t have to deal with it again.”

Mal slapped his arm. “Don’t jinx yourself. If you leave me alone there, I’ll kill you.”

Doug chuckled and hugged Evie before they started on their way once more. At seventeen, he was the only member of his clan still in school and he planned to keep going. Even if students and teachers alike were cruel to him, a degree would secure a future away from the mines; he’d rather die than waste away in them.

Once they got to the school, they sat in the courtyard, doing a little last-minute review with some of the other students. Almost no royal students were around today, most preferring to spend their free day in their dorms or tearing up the town. Fairy Godmother walked around the different study huddles that had formed, giving everyone encouraging smiles and praying that the class size didn’t shrink  _ again _ . Still, all she could do was hand out the exam.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the corner closest to the school, Gil stared at the notes in front of him, words jumbling together as he tried to make sense of his own writing. It’s not that he wasn’t smart or that he couldn’t do well in school, it was just hard when you couldn’t read properly. Uma patted his knee as if she could sense where his mind was going and handed him a small handful of berries. “Eat. It’ll help you feel better.”

She wasn’t faring much better herself. She didn’t have as much time to study as the other students due to her condition so every Exam was a panic for her. Still, she had to try. If she was ever getting anywhere in Auradon, she couldn’t give up, not now. A small part of her wondered if it would even matter; passing the Exams didn’t take away her curse, didn’t let her stay above the water past six pm and didn’t prevent her drowning if she wasn’t on land by six am. It didn’t take the pain of her transformation away and it certainly didn’t take away her magical binds. Why did she try? What did she have to lose if she didn’t?

Gil had different reasons for wanting to stay in school. It was the only way he could talk to his partners. Thanks to the everything-phobic administration, he was forced to play the part of your average cisgender female despite the utter hell it was for him. Still, having a room with Audrey wasn’t all bad and she made it a little easier on him in her own way, like making sure he got the cheer uniform with pants instead of a skirt (perks of being Coach’s assistant). If he was kicked out of school, he wouldn’t get to talk to her or Chad and who knows if he’d ever see Jane again. Still, he wasn’t completely stupid and he’d managed to scrape by the last five years. Who’s to say he can’t do it again.

Speaking of his partners, here they are, the only Good People who bothered to show up today. “Brought you breakfast,” Chad murmured, setting a picnic basket in front of the two. Audrey draped herself over Gil’s shoulder and yawned. Uma was a little surprised to see her out this early; her narcolepsy (or curse, depending on who you asked) usually kept her in bed for longer. Jane kissed Gil’s cheek and corrected one of his study guide answers before rushing back over to her mother for last minute preparations.

Chad cleared his throat. “You know…. If things don’t go well for you guys today, I could try and pull some strings.” Both Gil and Uma gave him a wary look. As future King, Chad did technically have that power. However, he didn’t have the throne yet and trying to save a few VKs from being expelled might not look good to those who were putting him on the throne.

Gil shook his head. “No, don’t worry about it. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Uma nodded in agreement. “Don’t lose the throne before you get on it, princey. We’re counting on you to get us out of this mess.”

Chad shrugged and helped Audrey to her feet as she started nodding off again. “Well, good luck. See you later?”

Gil nodded. “Yeah, we’ll all be there.”

The clock struck eight o’clock. Time for the exam to begin.

Audrey bit her lip as her boyfriend and best friend entered the exam room. “They’ll be okay, right?” 

Chad nodded and kissed her cheek. “They’ll be just fine. They studied hard and they’ll be waiting for us in class tomorrow, I promise.” He hoped they would, anyway.

Audrey gave him a small smile and rested her head on his shoulder. “If they don’t…. We’ll have to keep Mal from waging war.”

“We have to stop her from that anyway,” Chad mumbled. “We just need to convince her to wait. Look at what happened after the last war….”

She sighed and nodded. “Yeah…. Come on, I need to get back to bed….” She was ready for another nap.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the rather comfortable dungeons of Castle Beast, Carlos was just waking up. With a yawn, he sat up and started waking Ben up too. The poor boy was stuck in his beast period and all Carlos could do was keep him company; not even Belle visited him anymore and Jane only talked to Carlos when she dropped off the week’s assignments. Which wasn’t fair of either of them in Carlos’s opinion. It’s not Ben’s fault he got stuck with residual magic from his father’s curse and it’s not like he was dangerous in his beast form. He thought it was especially unfair Ben was stripped of his title of Prince once he was diagnosed. Sure, turning into a Beast once a month wasn’t a great look but it’s not like he couldn’t rule. He was still smart and kind, he just had a furry side.

Ben yawned and nuzzled Carlos’ hand. He stretched his limbs and sat up before padding over to his water fountain. Carlos went over to the mini-kitchen and started breakfast for the two of them. Ben vastly preferred fresh bacon to the kibble the guards left for him and Carlos was an expert at pancakes by now. 

They had their meal in comfortable silence. Ben finished first and put his head in Carlos’ lap for pets while Carlos scrolled through the morning news. “Hey, they’re having that big Exam today. We could go for a walk by the school if you wanted.”

Ben yipped and panted happily. They rarely got to go on walks as Adam didn’t want anyone to see his son in that condition. Even when he was human, he stayed in the castle for most of the time as he had a short temper and his beast could come early. But on days when people wouldn’t be out, he got to roam around more freely.

Carlos ruffled his fur and finished his plate. “As long as you don’t mind taking a bath later, then we’ll go out. We’ll have to stay near the school though, no going into town today since that’s where nearly everyone is.” Ben whined a little at that but he knew it was true. Most people were afraid of him and some had good reason to be. He couldn’t think clearly as a beast and he’d attacked a few people in his younger years. He still felt a bit put out though.

Carlos sighed and scratched his chin. “Hey, it could be worse. It could be raining.” He always knew what Ben’s little noises meant. After nearly three years like this, it would be odd if he didn’t. He was Ben’s teacher in his human form and his caretaker while as a beast. He graduated early thanks to Cruella forcing him to be the Most Perfect Child At Everything in an attempt to gain favor with the Good Guys and it had worked. Now she had a castle and his paycheck going into her account. It was every mother’s dream. 

With Ben’s harness attached for show (he had every intention of taking it off once they were out of sight), it was time for a new day to begin.


	3. Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our Neverland cast and find out what everyone else has been up to.

CJ Hook aimed her slingshot carefully. With the target in her sights, she let loose and laughed joyfully as the acorn hit its target. She didn’t even care when Celia threw the acorn back and hit her in the stomach; it was always worth it for the prank. “Oi, ye missed the shadow, Shadow Girl!”

“Keep that up and I’m taking your shadow! You won’t like that!”

CJ laughed louder and dove back into the protection of the leaves. The Lost Girl of Neverland had a reputation for mischief and goodness help her if she ever stopped. Truth be told, only the kids really minded her pranks. The adults, the ones who remembered the time before the barrier, were just happy to see a child at play, a child without fear, a pixie child no less! Well, maybe they minded a bit when there was a “raid” on their supplies but Neverland was a plentiful land. Who were they to complain?

Across the island, Harriet Hook and the old Captain Hook were tending to the deck. The crew was hardly around anymore, no real need for piracy with the truce between them and Peter Pan after the barrier went up. They handled most of the maintenance of the ship themselves with CJ running with the Lost Boys and Harry spending most of his time under the surface of the water. He was sunbathing on a rock now, the scales of his tail glistening as his fins rested in the water. Harriet grumbled something about lazy merfolk before going back to patching the sails. True, she was half mer too but she much preferred the steady land to the waves. She inherited her father’s fear of crocodiles and she’d never go on the water unless it was on the Jolly Roger.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celia huffed and put her hat firmly back on her head. She really didn’t hate CJ, not that much, but the girl had a real problem with timing. She had to practice her cards dammit! Not the sham stuff she did when she was eight, oh no. She was finally getting her shadow and really tapping into the cards at thirteen and she had a lot to learn. Her dad helped her on a few things but for the most part exploring the cards as a very personal journey. She couldn’t talk to the Other Side yet but she was starting to hear little whispers and she just  _ knew _ she was going to be great.

From the other room, she could hear Freddie waking up while the Shadow Man himself started breakfast. The old man had settled into a homebody life since his daughters were born. He still had a rebellious streak but once that barrier was sealed he’d put it behind him and worked on creating a safe world for his girls. No one ever talked about the possibility of banishment from Neverland but who knew what the Queen Clarion was thinking?

Freddie wandered into the room, yawning and stretching as her hands guided her through the house. Being the first child born in Neverland, Freddie was blessed with the Third Sight, allowing her to see visions of the future and make a good living in fortune-telling. But all magic comes at a price and she’s been mostly blind since birth, completely blind since her powers fully developed at 13. It was hard for her at times but she’d learned to manage. “Why are you always up so early, Cece?” she muttered when she tripped over Celia’s trick bag.

“Sorry, sis. I was just excited about finding my shadow and Dad said he was gonna teach me more today.” She helped Freddie get settled on the couch and handed her a glass of water. 

Freddie sighed and took a sip. “Well, at least you have someone to teach you. Got no help from Clarion with my Sight, even when I asked for it….”

Ceia shook her head and cleared up the floor. “I swear, as much as I like not living in the mess of Auradon, she gets on my nerves.”

Freddie snorted. “The mess of Auradon? How do you even know that stuff’s real? I mean, de-winged fae, magical binds, enslaved sidekicks? Sounds like a bad bedtime story to me.”

Celia frowned and sat next to her. “Hey, Dad brought us here for a reason. And it’s not like Peter Pan and Hook would be getting along without reason. Besides, Harry confirmed it.”

“What would Harry know?”

“He’s got a source on the other side of the barrier. Apparently the mer language knows no barriers and he can talk to a mermaid he met there. Her names Uma and she’s supposed to be super powerful but she can’t use them.”

“And this supposed mermaid confirmed all the fairy tales?” Freddie questioned, sipping her water carefully.

“Yep! She had the bracelets and everything. Just ask him, he’ll tell you.”

“Yeah, like I trust a mermaid. Remember our last trip to mermaid lagoon?”

“Oh, come on! That was one time and you  _ did _ step on her tail.”

“I didn’t mean to!”

“Girls! Breakfast is ready!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High in the mountains, up in a place where even the fairies did not often wander, a young woman sat on a cliff, deep in meditation. Jordan, daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine of Agrabah, had lived in Neverland for most of her life, aside from the few months of panic from her parents trying to get in contact with Genie so he could take her somewhere safe. He was generous with their wish for her safety and blessed her with magical ability of her own, mostly for self-defense. 

She opened her eyes and surveyed the land below her. Children were playing, adults were talking, Genie was performing little miracles, and two lonely souls were sitting at the barrier, reminiscing quietly. Albus and Hades had family on the other side of the barrier and their guilt over not getting them over before the barrier went up grew heavier. They found some comfort in each other, sharing stories of their lost loves; Hades had Maleficent and Mal, Ablus had Jane and Fairy Godmother.

A strange figure caught her eye moving towards the Fairy Grove. Harry Hook was...walking? With his legs? As a human? That was odd. He was hardly ever on land, even when he slept!  _ What are you up to? _

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry bit his lip as he approached the Tree. He needed to speak to Queen Clarion, he promised Uma he would. Of course, he knew what her answer was going to be. He wasn’t the first one to ask for a small hole in the barrier so a loved one could enter. Hades had been bugging her about Mal for years, Albus had been begging her since it came up. And now he was going to ask for his...friend? Girlfriend? He wasn’t sure. Either way, he knew she was going to say no. It’s too dangerous. How do they know Auradon isn’t using her as bait? What if she’s lying? But Uma wouldn’t lie. He knew that. She was suffering and he wanted to help.

He thought back to the day he first met her:

_ He’d been collecting seashells for CJ when he heard the distinct sound of someone crying. Except it hadn’t been coming from the Lagoon; it had been coming from Out There. He swam to the barrier and looked out to see a Cecaelia, a young one, clutching at her wrists as tears poured down her face. Suddenly, as if sensing his presence, she turned to face him, a mixture of anger and sadness on her face. _

_ “The fuck are you looking at?” she nearly growled, putting her tentacles in a defensive position. _

_ “You,” he answered honestly, noting the burns on her wrist. “I don’t normally see others out here at this time of day.” _

_ “Sorry to bother you then,” she snapped, moving closer. She seemed curious about him, studying him like he was some foreign object. _

_ “You weren’t bothering me. If anything, I bothered you.” His soft response seemed to puzzle her more, like it was something she wasn’t used to hearing. _

_ “....What’s your name?” _

_ “Harry. Harry Hook. What’s yours?” _

_ “....Uma. Daughter of Ursula.” _

  
  


Something clicked for them that day. They continued to meet at their little spot and talk. Harry told her of the wonders of Neverland and Uma told him of the horrors of Auradon. The last time they met, Harry promised he would talk to Queen Clarion and see if she would let her over, even if he knew she’d say no. Still, it was worth a try.

Queen Clarion exited the tree and settled on her treebark throne. “What is it, Harry? It must be serious to pull you away from the water.”

“Yes. It is.” He took a deep breath before explaining. “I already know what you’re going to say but I’ve met someone and-”

“No.”

Harry blinked at her before trying to speak again but she cut him off. “I know you’ve been talking to the daughter of Ursula, seems you’ve forgotten the trees have eyes as well as ears. And I wish I could help her but it’s too risky. I had to bring the barrier up when I did and I can’t risk any more danger to my people.”

Harry sighed and hung his head. “I know…. Just thought I’d ask.”

Clarion flew down to his face and gently patted his cheek. “I know it’s hard, but I think you know what you’d be risking exposing us to. Would you like to see CJ in magical binds? Or Harriet relegated to the salt mines? Or even your father forced onto land and into poverty?”

“No….”

“Then leave it be.”

“Yes, Queen Clarion.” Harry shuffled his feet and walked away from the Tree. More than anything, he wanted to turn around and tell her what he really thought, that it was bullshit and Uma could slip in really quick and no one would have to worry but she’d already made up her mind. He really wasn’t looking forward to meeting Uma later; she’d be crushed. But at least he’d tried, right?

_ Is that really enough? _


	4. Something is brewing....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something stirring in the masses of Auradon's most oppressed and perhaps in some of their least.

Lanying wrinkled her nose as she sipped the “tea” in the local cafe.  _ Western culture ruins everything. _ Chinatown was an insult as far as she was concerned and don’t even get her started on the appropriation of meaningful symbols for “fashion”. Even her own name had been bastardized when she moved. Apparently her birth name was too hard for them to handle so it was changed to “Lonnie”, whatever that is. Western culture had a habit of throwing sounds together and calling it a name, no thought to meaning behind it, just sounds. Truth be told, she wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t required by law and she’s certain her parents would have preferred her at home in their village.

But good guys have to follow the rules so here she is.

She’d much rather be in class if she was being perfectly honest but she’d been practically pushed off campus for that ridiculous Test and she wouldn’t have anything to do until later. For now, all she could do was drink her “tea” and wait.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Evie strolled down the lane, counting the products in her basket and making sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. One of the nice things about being kicked out of school was that she had more time to make money for her and her mother. The Evil Queen rarely left her room anymore, choosing to waste away in front of her shattered mirror. Evie had given up on forcing her to eat long ago and used her extra funds to keep her comfortable with new clothes and the occasional biscuit.

She approached the Tremaine house, a rather nice place in a nice neighborhood. They did not have magic and their crime was rather minor so they lived in peace and relative prosperity aside from the occasional community service requirement. They often commissioned Evie for a new dress or beauty product and she was more than happy to take their checks. She knocked on the door and smiled kindly at the thin girl who answered. Dizzy Tremaine was far too small for her age, being given a real Cinderella treatment from her family. Her cousin Anthony was much better off but he was the man of the house.

She slipped Dizzy a treat when they reached the sitting room and winked at the girl before showcasing her delivery to her clients. “Now, the cologne took a bit of work but there’s enough pheromone in it to attract plenty of potential wives for your son. As for your perfumes, I added a little something to make it last longer so you won’t need to use quite as much of it. And, as requested, I brought the anti-aging cream. Now, it is more expensive than the store brand but it’s more than worth the cost. The cream contains a small percentage of water from the Fountain of Youth, courtesy of my good friend Kronk. It will actually reverse the aging process by a few years!” Not that it would help them at their age, wrinkly old hags that they were.  _ Whatever happened to aging gracefully? _

Lady Tremaine sneered and picked up the cream. “You’re not getting paid for this until I know it works.”

“Of course, your Ladyship.”

Dizzy stumbled in with the heavy tea tray and flinched as her mother shooed her away. Evie’s eyes narrowed at Drizella but she said nothing.  _ Not yet _ .

“So, minus the cream, how much?”

“Just $40 for the perfumes and cologne. The cream will be $60 if you decide to keep it.”

Lady Tremaine slowly stood up and went to fetch her checkbook. When she was gone, she turned to the sisters with a tight smile. “You know, with all the business I’ve been getting lately, I’m in need of help back home. How much would it be for me to take little Dizzy?”

Drizzella sneered and chewed a cookie. “Ugh, I’d let you take her for nothing if she didn’t do everything around her. She’s horrible at her work, of course, but it’s better than no staff at all.”

“You know, the Big Test, is today,” Evie reminded her, clenching her jaw. “I’m sure by tomorrow you’ll have a few applicants.”

“She’s right, sister,” Anastasia mused. “We’d have to pay them but some of them have magic. Imagine how much better this place would look if we could pick up that Jafar boy.”

“Yes, it would be nice to have a little eye candy around,” Drizzella snickered, pouring the tea.

“So I can take the girl then?”

“Ah-ah, we still have to discuss payment!”

Evie took a deep breath and forced her smile wider. “Of course. Well, I can give you a discount on your purchase today, as well as the cream should you decide to keep it. I could also to a suit for Anthony for free.”

“I’ll take that, plus a new necklace for mother. Her pearls are so old fashioned.”

“Of course, my lady. So, half-off the cream and perfumes, a free suit, and a free necklace in exchange for Dizzy, yes?”

Drizzella nodded as she munched another cookie. “That should be just fine.”

Evie smiled for real and clapped her hands. “Excellent! May I take her now? She can help me deliver your goods tomorrow.”

“Fine, just bring her early so she can make breakfast.” Drizzella put down her snack and turned toward the kitchen. “DIZZY!!!! Get in here!”

The poor girl ran into the room, eyes darting everywhere to find what she messed up. Finding nothing unusual, she looked at her mother quizzically. “Y-Yes?”

“Pack your measly little life up. You’re going back with Evelyn; she’s your new owner.”

Evie bit her lip as Dizzy took the news in. She could practically hear the little girl’s heart breaking, knowing more clearly than ever that her mother really didn’t love her. After a while, Dizzy nodded and went to pack a bag, shoulders slumped. When she returned, Evie took her check and the two walked away.

Once they were back at Evie’s house, she started making lunch. “What do you like to eat? Sandwiches? Chicken? Oh, how about pizza?” Dizzy just stared at her, her face a mixture of caution and hope as she sat at the table, small bag at her feet.

Evie sighed and sat next to her. “Look, I know this is a little crazy but I want you to be well. Your mother was awful and I just want to help, okay?”

Dizzy stared at her for a few moments before nodding. “O-Okay.”

Evie smiled and reached for her hand. “Thank you. Now, how about some lunch?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Carlos smiled as Ben bounded through the empty quad. He wasn’t sure how much humanity Ben retained in his beast form but he definitely has his wild side. He really wished he could bring Ben out like this more but it was pretty much impossible to sneak him out and he’d definitely be fired if he tried.

He sighed when he heard the school bell ring. The Test was over and there would be people out; it was time to go back.” C’mere Ben. Time to go home.”

Ben whined and tried to pout his way into a few more minutes but there was nothing he could do. The harness went back on and Ben sulked all the way back to the castle. Carlos tried to cheer him up with belly rubs and bacon but he just wasn’t feeling it. He rarely got to go out and every time he did it felt too short. He knew there was a reason why he couldn’t stay out too long but he didn’t understand it. He also didn’t understand why he couldn’t go out as a boy. He didn’t have claws, he wouldn’t hurt anyone! But no one would explain it to him and apparently not even Carlos really knew why.

Oh, well. There were always nature documentaries….

\--------------------------------------

Mal could not have bolted out of the testing room faster. She hated being cooped up like that for so long. School was bad enough as it was but at least during classes they had bathroom breaks and passing periods. On Test day, you just had to wait. And wait. And wait. And  _ wait _ . BUt now she was free to worry for the next 24 hours. Jay followed close behind her at a much slower pace. He knew that he hadn’t done well but that was okay. He didn’t have big dreams, he just went to school out of boredom. 

“Still meeting?” Uma muttered as they left the building.

“Of course we are. Same time, same place.”

“10-4.”

Every week, their little band of rebels met in a discreet location to discuss the fall of Auradon. Their numbers were small but if they could get the magic ban lifted, they would be unstoppable. Fortunately, they had the future king on their side.

Evie’s cabin had a few secret rooms thanks to her mother’s paranoia so it was the ideal location. All of them made sure they had reason to visit on other days of the week so it wouldn’t look suspicious. Uma was always first as she had the least amount of time available. Mal and Jay followed shortly after and Lanying would come by about half an hour after them. Gil would go in alone followed by Audrey and Chad. Jane and Doug would bring up the rear and then they could begin.

“I just don’t see why we can’t try to overload our bracelets now. They should break if the spell is powerful enough.”

Jane pursed her lips and shook her head. “Because it’s too dangerous Mal. You could get seriously hurt like that. Besides, we’re woefully out numbered and then there’s the question of whether all of us can even do a spell that powerful.”

Chad sighed as the same argument started again. Mal, Jay, Uma and Lanying wanted war now. Jane, himself, and Gil wanted war later. Audrey, Doug, and Evie were sure there was a more morally sound approach. They had a great plan for a war or just a series of protests but it all came down to the same issue: defending themselves. The best way to do that would be magic but with the ban there was only so much they could do.

Audrey yawned and knocked on the table to get their attention. “Mal, I know you’re mad and you have every reason to be but right now we need to be practical. Nothing is going to change if we just rush into it. Chad will be king in a few years and-”

“And we’re still stuck like this until then,” Uma interjected, pacing the room as her mind raced.

“Better than being dead from a half-baked plan,” Evie shot back, clenching the arm of her chair as Doug tried to keep her calm. The poor boy was mute from his years of abuse but he knew what buttons to push.

“Excuse me, our plan is wonderful. I doubt my father could come up with a better strategy and I promise our village’s alliance in this war,” Lanying replied, steely glare daring anyone to challenge her.

“But wouldn’t it be better if we had guaranteed magic help? I bet some of our parents would be willing to jump in too if we had a better shot,” Gil mused.

Chad shook his head and patted his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Guys, we’ve been having the same argument for months now. Unless someone has anything new to add, I think we should just wait until I’m on the throne and then I can start making changes, okay?”

No one said anything for a few moments. Slowly, Uma raised her head and squared her shoulders. “I have an idea.”

“Do you? Enlighten us.”

“I’ve been meeting with someone for a while. His name is Harry Hook, from Neverland. We can talk through the barrier and I think he can help.” She struggled to keep talking over everyone’s murmurs. “Look, people there can still use magic. If he can convince Queen Clarion to let the barrier down, we’ll have a lot more help.”

Jay spoke for the first time. “Talk to him then, see what you can do. If we can count on Neverland, we might have a real shot.”

Uma nodded and sat back in her seat, staring at her hands as she thought about what to say.

“Well, I think that’s enough for today. We all have places to be before it gets suspicious,” Chad commented, looking at his watch.

With a few murmured good-byes, the group disbanded for the week, each going to their respective homes to prepare to brave another day.


	5. On the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some news is passed on to relevant parties. But how prepared are they to hear it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIVE!!!! I know it's been forever but I just wasn't happy with what I was writing until now. Thank you for being patient with me!

Freddie carefully stepped on the mountain path, a trail she knew well after all these years. Jordan had added a few smooth markers and a handrail to keep her from falling, though she’d never really been worried about that. Her father was the paranoid one but she could hardly blame him; his daughters were all he had and he’d always been a bit overbearing with them.

She approached the silent summit, sighing as the calming scent of the Neverflowers washed over her. “I see why you like it up here so much. It’s very relaxing.”

Jordan smiled and greeted her friend with a hug. “Thank you for coming, Freddie. It’s good to see you again.”

Freddie nodded and found her usual blanket to sit on. “I’m glad for the trip. Dad’s been getting antsy lately with all of Celia’s talk about Auradon and Harry’s friend and I needed to get out of the house.”

“Actually, Celia is what I wanted to talk about.”

“Oh?” She tilted her head. “Why? Has she been bothering you too?”

“No, nothing like that. Something more serious. Something I think you should know before Clarion brings you in for a little talk.” Jordan summoned some tea and pressed the cup into her hands.

Freddie cautiously sipped the drink. “That bad?”

“That’s the thing. It’s not bad! Not really…. But she’ll see it that way.” The genie sighed and drank her own tea. “Celia is powerful, more powerful than even your father realizes. I can feel it; without constraints, she would do quite well.”

“But she only just started really using cards,” Freddie protested. “We don’t even know how strong her connection with The Other Side is! And what do you mean by ‘constraints’?”

“Shhhh, not so loud!” Even if the Neverflowers weren’t aligned with Clarion, there was no telling what they would tell. “Yes, she’s only just started. But she has a lot of potential. Potential that could do a lot, more than Clarion wants her to.”

“What are you talking about? And how do you know?”

“Don’t tell me you can’t feel it. Anyone with a lick of magic in their bones could feel it! She just has this...strange aura around her, one that even I can’t really pin down.”

Freddie bit her lip. She had to admit Jordan was right. Her Sight had been a bit wonky when Celia was around and she couldn’t deny the energy in the room when she arrived. “So Clarion will want to restrain her?”

Jordan nodded sagely. “I think there’s a slight chance she may surpass Clarion. Her connection to The Other Side will only grow and so will her abilities.”

“Wait! No Facilier has ever been able to do their own magic before! We just...borrow it,” Freddie countered, praying that would end it.

Jardan sighed. “Magic is a fickle thing, so it’s really not that simple. I don’t even know if she’ll be able to do magic herself but I can feel her from here. Her connection to The Other Side may grant her things we don’t understand. For now…. We just need to keep an eye on things.”

Freddie nodded, sipping her tea. “We’ll just keep this to us right now. I’ll see if I can talk to Harry later; she spends so much time by the Cove now, he’ll be able to keep an eye on her too.”

Jordan nodded, gently holding her hand. “Good idea. Thanks for coming all this way to talk. Would you like to go home now? I can take you there on the carpet.”   
  


Freddie shuddered. “No thanks. Teleporting’s fine but I’d rather keep my feet on the ground.”

“As you wish.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry swam through the crystal waters of the Never Sea, pondering how the coming conversation was going to go. Uma would be there soon, right around time for her shift, and he knew she’d be expecting answers. He sat on his usual rock and watched the clouded waters of Auradon, scanning for the familiar shadow of tentacles. He swam closer to the barrier when he saw her, smiling and silently cursing the thin barrier that caused both of them so much grief.

She smiled weakly and pressed as close to the barrier as she could. It was easier to pretend the barrier wasn’t there if they ignored it. “How’d it go with Clarion?” she asked softly, a small note of hope in her voice.

Harry sighed and shook his head. “She said it’s too dangerous. Auradon can’t be trusted and what we have here is too good to risk; her words, not mine.” 

Uma’s smile faded and her eyes drifted to the sandy ocean floor. “That’s what I thought. Thanks for trying though; I know a lot of people who wouldn’t….”

Harry nodded and floated down to meet her eyes. “I’m sorry, really I am. I want you to be here too but Clarion’s the only one who can take it down and she won’t even let Hades’ or Albus’ daughters over and they’ve been asking every day for years.”

Uma just nodded as the water started to swirl around her. She was so angry at so many things but Harry didn’t deserve to feel that wrath, so she let it out into the sea. “Don’t be sorry; none of this is your fault. I still lo-like you. I like you. And I need to ask for a favor.”

“Anything.”

“I need you to talk to Clarion. We’re planning a rebellion and we’ve got a better shot with Neverland behind us.”

Harry’s heart dropped. He knew she’d say no. Her people came first, always, and she remembered the aftermath of the first war just as well as anyone else. There’s no way she’d support another war and she’d certainly never risk her people for it. “Well….I can ask but I can’t guarantee a ‘yes’....” 

“I know but we have to do something. Me and my group are at a stalemate and having Neverland on our side would be a game-changer.”

Harry nodded, placing his hand over hers. “I’ll try. If she doesn’t hear about it before I tell her….”

Uma tilted her head curiously and the water calm. “What do you mean? How could she hear about it?”

Harry shrugged. “She just knows things. Something about the trees having eyes. I don’t know, it’s just weird fairy stuff. She knew about me wanting to ask about you coming over too.” He was used to Clarion just knowing things, just like everyone else in Neverland. Seemed that no matter where you were, there were eyes on you. It was odd but it was all they knew.

Uma pursed her lips but said nothing. Clarion was a potential secret weapon and she didn’t want to risk blowing it. “Anyway…. What’s up? Any more wild Neverland adventures to tell me about?”

Harry smiled, relieved for the change in subject. “Well, nothing recent but did I ever tell you why Harriet stays out of the water?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Celia climbed on her usual branch that hung over Mermaid Lagoon. She didn’t care what Freddie said; mermaids were cool and they always had a fun story to tell. Today she was looking for a particular mermaid, one that could tell her the story she really wanted to hear. She’d heard about Harry being on land, legs and all, and she wanted answers.

Frowning, her eyes scanned the water for piercing blue eyes and jet black hair but he was nowhere to be seen. She was about to head for Pirate’s Cove when her branch suddenly became very unstable. She tried to keep her balance but the branch shook and shook and she fell into the water. Growling, she turned to the source of the giggling. “Squeaky and Squirmy…. Why and I not surprised?”

The little terrors laughed and ran off before she could get to shore. With a huff, she sat on the sand and poured the water out of her boots. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red and turned excitedly, only to see Queen Ariel. “Hello, your majesty. Sorry if I bothered you…..”

Ariel laughed and shook her head. “Just call me Ariel, darling. I see the twins got to you? We have people falling in here all the time thanks to them; it’s really no trouble. Looking for Harry, I assume?”

Celia nodded and tried to straighten out her hair. “Yeah. I heard he was on land today and I wanted to know why.”

Ariel nodded swimming closer. “Well, he did come back to the water a while ago and he seemed a bit upset. But he isn’t here now; he went off to meet his friend a little while ago.”

Celia pouted. If he was meeting Uma now, it could be hours before he came back. “That time already? I thought she was coming by later….”

Ariel shrugged and sat on a rock. “You never really can tell with someone you’ve never met, can you? I did think he was going a bit early but he was very preoccupied when I saw him; maybe he just went early. I’m sure he’ll be by before you have to go home.”

Celia nodded and dumped the water out of her boots. “I hope so. Dad’s been on edge lately and I don’t think I can sneak out later.” There were a few moments of silence between the two before Celia spoke up again.

“Ariel? Do you…. Is Auradon like Uma says? Magical binds and forced labor and everything?” She spoke almost in a whisper, afraid she was stepping too far.

Ariel was quiet for a few moments before answering. “Yes. That’s why we all came here, to leave before it got worse. I remember when they put the binds on my father. That’s when I went out and rounded up the people of the kingdom, helped them escape to here. There had already been an Underground for some time but we were naive fools and hoped that yellow bitch would stop him before he went too far. But she didn’t….” She sighed and faced Celia. “Please don’t speak so much of Auradon. Clarion means to protect us by any means necessary. I saw her that day, when the barrier went up; I wouldn’t want to be on her bad side if I were you.”

Celia swallowed hard and nodded, turning back to face the water. As if on cue, Harry sprang from the water, flipping in the air before hitting the surface again. Ariel chuckled and shook her head. “That boy…. Sometimes I think he’s more mer than human.”

Celia smiled and giggled as he swam closer. “Seems that way, doesn’t it?”

“Ladies,” Harry greeted, folding his arms on a submerged rock. “Am I interrupting anything?”

“Not at all. I actually should be going. See you, darlings!” Ariel slipped into the water, heading back to the palace for the evening.

Harry shrugged and turned to Celia. “So, my little guppy, ready for some stories?”

Celia clapped and sat on the shore. “Yes, very much, but first you have to tell me something. Why were you on land today?”

“Oh, you heard about that?”

“Well, yeah. Just about everyone was talking about it since you  _ never _ do that!”

Harry chuckled and pushed his hair back. “Alright, I’ll tell ya then. I was asking for a favor. Didn’t get it. Didn’t expect to but I’d made a promise.”

Celia pouted. He hadn't really told her anything at all but something in his eyes told her if she pushed, she wouldn’t get much further. “Well, at least you tried. So, what stories do you have today?”

“Well, this one is from a long time ago, back before Auradon even existed….”

Celia loved listening to Harry’s stories, even when she’d heard them before. He just had a way with words that took her away to another world. She was secretly glad no one else listened to him; she had him all to herself and she could laugh and cry as much as she wanted. 

As the sun set over the water, it was time for her to go home. Bur before she went, she had one last request. “If yous ee Uma gain tomorrow… can you ask her about someone?”

“I suppose. Who?”

“Dizzy. I don’t know who she is but….she’s in my dreams. Sometimes I hear other people but she never talks. It’s probably dumb but…. I just want to know she’s okay. She always looks so sad….”

Harry smiled kindly and nodded. “Will do, lassie. I’m sure she’ll be happy to oblige.”

Celia clapped and kissed his cheek. “I gotta go now. See you around, Hooky!”

“See ya! Don’t let the crocs get ya on the way home!”


	6. The Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our characters get some big news.

Uma woke up the next morning and immediately swam for the surface. Her mental clock told her it was close to turning time and she did  _ not _ want to be stuck at the bottom of the ocean for that again. Every morning at 6 o’clock on the dot, her gills became lungs and her tentacles shrank into legs. It was a very painful process, what with all the rearranging and destroying and growing going on. 

She collapsed on the beach when she reached the shore, panting as she recovered from her transformation. Slowly, she stood on shaking legs and made her way to the little cabin she’d built to keep her things safe while she was trapped under the water. It also made a handy meeting place after 6 in the evening, when she became a cecaelia again. She’d built a tunnel to a small pool in the corner so she wouldn’t be left out of the conversation. 

She started a pot of water boiling for her breakfast and lit some candles for extra light. She dried off and got dressed for the day, pulling her braids back into a ponytail to meet the stupid dress code of Auradon prep. It as either that or their chemical straightening shit and was  _ not _ doing that again.

Munching on an apple, she mulled over the coming events of the day. She was fairly confident in her Test performance so she didn’t think she’d be kicked out. She knew Gil had some troubles with it but he was dating the future king and his fiancee, so he would probably be okay. But most of them weren’t so lucky.

———————————————-

Evie woke up to the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen. Frowning, she got up and went to find Dizzy, standing on a stool trying to reach the top shelf. Sighing, she walked over and got down the glass she was reaching for. “Dizzy, you can ask for help if you need it. What do you want for breakfast?”

Dizzy tilted her head quizzically and blinked at her. “Breakfast? Umm….”

Evie resisted the urge to make her a full pancake buffet and just led her over to the table. “How about we start with some toast and eggs?” She smiled kindly and started heating up the stove. She was going to show Dizzy what a real family was like.

————————————————-

Later that morning, at the school, all the Test takers stood in the auditorium, waiting for their results. Uma, Mal, Jay, Doug and Gil were huddled in a corner, predicting their results. Doug was certain he’d gotten the high score again. Uma was still confident after the walk to school. Gil was unsure. Jay didn’t really care. Mal was pretty confident in herself but she was convinced the grading was rigged.

Fairy Godmother approached the podium and cleared her throat for everyone’s attention. “The Test results are in. Uma Triskilion: Pass. Doug Dwarfson: Pass. Genevieve LeGume: Fail. Mal Fae: Pass. Jay Sahara: Fail….”

By the time she finished the list, the remaining Non-Hero and Magic Students had shrunk my almost half. “Bad year,” Uma commented, attempting to remain nonchalant. They all knew there would be some level of shrinkage but none of them saw that coming. “I was sure Ginny was gonna make it again. Smart girl; shame.”

Mal shrugged. “Eh, they’ve been trying to get rid of her since she called out Mr. Delay on his biased grading. Bet you 50 bucks she passed and they fudged it.”

“They always do,” Gil muttered, picking at the sleeves of his shirt. “I’m surprised I made it this long.”

“It’s ‘cuz you’re a rule follower,” Jay explained. “They probably would’ve done it sooner if you weren’t.”

Uma shrugged and looked at the clock. “Either way, some of us have classes to get to and I, for one, am not screwing up my chances for next year by being late.” She walked out of the auditorium with Doug in tow, Mal following not far behind after her goodbyes. 

—————————————————————

Gil shakily opened the door to his dorm, smiling weakly when he saw Audrey waking up from her morning nap. “H-Hey. I’m back.”

Audrey yawned and smiled, sitting up under the sheets and reaching for a hug. “Hey. How’d it go?” she asked quietly.

He shrugged and welcomed her touch, resting his head on her shoulder. “I failed. I have two hours to get my stuff out.”

“Awww, Gilly….. I’m sorry.” She kissed his cheek and squeezed him. “You can stay at my place. Or Chad will let you move in. Or Lanying. We’ll figure something out,” she promised, getting up to help him pack his things. 

“Yeah, I guess….”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Jay slammed his locker shut, sighing as he ripped his name off the rusted metal door. “I never thought I’d miss this place.”

“You haven’t even left yet,” Mal scoffed, getting her textbooks together.

“Yeah, but now I have to get a job! Dad’s gonna go ballistic when he hears too….”

Uma shrugged and threw her bag voer her shoulder. “If you show up with a job, he might forgive you. I heard the Tremaines are looking for a new housekeeper after they let Evie take Dizzy.”

Jay wrinkled his nose and shiver. “Yeah, my dream. Eye candy for a trio of old hags and a punching bag for their idiot son. I’ll never understand how he passes every year….”

Mal slapped his shoulder. “Hey, if you don’t want Jafar to use you in his next stew, better go apply.”

“Yeah but…. The Treamines….” He shudders. “Besides, isn’t that a live-in position?”

“I don’t think you have much choice, pretty boy.” Uma smirked and grabbed Mal as the bell rang. “See you later. We have to go.”

He waved goodbye and walked out of the school. Squaring his shoulders, he made his way into town to look for a job. Hopefully someone other than the Tremaines would be hiring.

\------------------------------------------------

Chad huffed as they loaded the last of Gil’s things in his truck. “You did really good on the test. I saw,” he murmured, hoping the sound of the engine covered it.

Gil shook his head and smiled weakly. “Don’t worry about it. It’s really sweet of you to let me stay. I can’t believe your mom hired me as a seamstress!”

Chad shook his head and squeezed his hand. “You’re good at what you do, of course she hired you. I’d go with you but I have classes. I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

Gil squeezed back and nodded. “Yeah, see you then.” He waited for the students to clear out before he leaned in and whispered. “I love you.”

“You too.” Chad smiled and stealthily kissed his cheek. “Bye. Good luck.”

Audrey blew them a kiss from the steps and laced her fingers with Chad’s when he reached her. They waved as the truck drove off and stayed to watch just a little longer than was reasonably explainable. “He’s gonna be okay, right?” she asked quietly, leaning against him.

Chad nodded and walked her into the school. “Yeah, he will. He’s in good hands with Mom and FG’ll be able to keep an eye on him.”

“Good…. He’s dealt with enough as it is.” SHe rested her head on his shoulder and blinked back her tears.

“Hey, I’m gonna fix all this one day. I promise.” He smiled and kissed her forehead, drawing a small giggle from the princess.

“I know you will….”

\----------------------------------------

Mal nudged Uma as they walked to their next class. “So, how’d it go with your lover boy?” she teased.

Uma rolled her eyes. “It went fine. He’s going to ask her about it.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” Uma smirked and walked faster. “And no, nothing new to report. Not that there can be given our  _ circumstance _ as a couple. We may as well be long-distance,” she groaned.

“Oh, so you are serious then.”

“I don’t think he’d be do favors for me if we weren’t According to him, Clarion’s a bit of a…. Well, kind of a bitch. And he’s going to her twice for me! I’d say he’s serious.”

“And you are too?”

“Well, duh! I wouldn’t have mentioned him at the meeting if I wasn’t.”

“Just checking.” Mal smirked and opened the door to their class. “So, is he cute?”

Uma rolled her eyes and huffed as she sat. “If I promise to get all gushy with you and Audrey at lunch, will you shut up?”

“Oh, letting Audrey in are we?”

“You know she’ll kill us if we don’t.”

“Just checking.”

“I hate you.”

“I know. Now, shush. Delay’s in a bad mood…..”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Ben woke up with a yawn, stretching out and leaning back against the couch. “Hmmmmm…. Wore off a day late…..”

Carlos smiled and brought him a tray of eggs and pancakes. “Yeah, but you got to play outside. That was fun.”

Ben rolled his eyes and dug into the meal. “Stupid rules. How come I can’t go out like this?”

Carlos shrugged and handed him a glass of milk. “I dunno. I’m a VK, no one tells me anything. I know you weren’t making public appearances for a while before I got hired. Maybe it’s just a publicity thing. Chad’s going to be king now, you’re not and no one cares.”

“Thanks for the pep talk.”

“Love you too.” A knock sounded at the door to their little world. “Oh, that’ll be your homework. Be right back!”

“Can’t wait….”

Carlos opened the door to see Jane, as usual. “Hey. What’s on the docket this week?”

Jane shrugged and handed the package over. “Mostly chemistry since he isn’t doing so well. He’s gotten better at his history though so no more essays.”

“Thank goodness. I can’t handle another one, not right after the Beast wears off!”

Jane chuckled and rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you’d be fine. But if you want to keep things that way, make sure he actually reads the chapter? Mom can tell about these things.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Carlos mumbled. “Hey…. Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Um….” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Why can’t Ben go out when he’s human?”

“You don’t know?” Jane blinked at him. “Surely you heard the report.”

“Mom didn’t have a tv and radio was always on music channels. I never heard about anything until a few days later, if I heard about it at all.”

Jane bit her lip and leaned in to whisper. “I don’t think Ben knows but…. After he was diagnosed with the blood curse, King Adam made up this whole cover story to keep him hidden. He’s been officially dead for three years now.”

“Oh…. Wow. That’s….Wow.”

Jane shrugged. “Yeah, I was surprised too. But, hey, anything to keep the perfect image.”

  
“Yeah…,” Carlos waved her off and went back to Ben with his schoolwork.  _ Officially dead? That’s just wrong…. _


	7. Know thy Enemy, lest you become it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarion reveals a darker side. Word of Celia's ability gets around. And, most importantly, how bad is Harriet's fear of water?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I'll be more sorry in the next chapter I promise. For now, enjoy the prequel to the coming angst.

Harry woke up and headed for the surface. He had a mission today: get Clarion to help with the Auradon revolution. He wasn’t entirely sure how well it would go over given her track record concerning things on the other side of the barrier but he made a promise. He had to try at least.

\-------------------------------------

Harriet stood in the crows nest, looking around for anything new to report. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Harry coming out of the water.  _ That’s two days in a row…. What is he up to? _ She climbed down the rigging and dashed off the ship to get some help. Seh had too many chores to do to keep an eye on him herself; she was going to need help.

“CJ! CJ! Can you come down? I have a favor to ask!”

The young half fae dropped down on a rope, impish grin on her face. “A favor, dear sister? Seems that’s the only time you talk to me these days.”

Harriet rolled her eyes. “Maybe if you didn’t spend all your time hiding, I’d talk to you more.” She sighed and stepped closer. “Look, I just need your help with something and I know you’ll like it so let’s not waste time.”

“Fair.” CJ dismounted her rope and stood on the forest floor. “Well, what’s the favor then? And what do I get out of it?”

“I need you to watch Harry. He’s come out of the water for the second time in two days and I want to know what he’s up to.”

CJ raised an eyebrow and tilted her head curiously. “Out of the water again? I thought he forgot how to use his legs with all that time in the sea. It is intriguing ...” She pretended to think about it. “I’ll do it anyway but if you want the information, I’m going to need you to do something for me.”

“Fair. What is it?”

She grinned wickedly. “Get me a sand dollar. I need one for my crown and I haven’t been able to catch Harry lately.”

Harriet shuddered. She hated going underwater after an unfortunate run-in with a croc and she wasn’t looking forward to this. But sometimes sacrifices have to be made. “Fine. One sand dollar. It’s a deal.”

\---------------------------------------------------

Freddie waited until Celia had left their hut before grabbing her father’s hand. “Is it true? About Celia? Her powers?” she whispered furtively, hoping they wouldn’t be heard.

The old doctor stiffened and nodded sadly. “I’m not the only one that sensed in then. Who knows?”

“Genie and Jordan for sure. It probably won’t be long until Clarion figures it out, assuming she hasn’t already.”

He sighed and led her over to the couch to talk. “I knew when she was born there was something special about her. I was holding her after your mother passed and I noticed her shadow; seemed like it had a mind of its own. That’s when I knew.”

“And the cards? She can use them for real?”

He nodded. “She’s only just started and she can read for herself. I haven’t seen talent like that since Mama Odie had her business….”

Freddie’s hands fidgeted over the edges of her skirt. “.... So what do we do? Her interest in Auradon is hardly a secret and if she’s as strong as we thin she could-”

“Let’s not think about that right now.” Facilier hugged her tightly. “Don’t breathe a word of this to Celia. Clarion isn’t the only strong force on the Isle, she’s just the only one that uses her powers anymore. She’s strong but she’s only one faerie. Leave Celia’s safety to me and you just worry about yourself, okay?”

She nodded, squeezing him tight. “O-OKay. I can do that….”

\----------------------------

Hades sat in his usual spot on the edge of the island. Across the waters, he could see Auradon in all its shame. Beside him sat Albus; another father who couldn’t stand with his child. They had their fair share of pain, both their own and their daughters’. He remembered the day Jane had her wings cut just as clearly as the day Mal received her binds. Maybe it was a father’s intuition but neither of them felt like getting out of bed on those days.

Genie came by and hovered near them. He had his own charges across the water though his visits were less frequent, usually to deliver news. Like today. “Clarion knows.”

Neither man moved but they were both listening. “You’ll have to be more specific,” Hades grumbled. “Clarion knows everything.”

“It’s about the Shadow Girl.”

Albus skipped a rock into the water. “So what do we do?”

Genie shrugged. “We may not have to do anything. Clarion’s smart; she won’t move unless she thinks there’s a threat.”

“So we have to make sure Celia doesn’t appear as a threat? Seems easy enough.”

Genie sighed. “I wish it was. Apparently she’s shown interest in Auradon and that Hook boy is more than happy to tell her. Jordan tells me he’s met a mer girl from there and they talk through the barrier every day.”

Hades groaned. “Fuckin’ kids these days. What do we do about that?”

Albus shrugged. “It’s like he says. We can’t, and shouldn’t, do anything unless Clarion does.”

“You’re both incredibly boring.”

“And incredibly good at keeping you out of trouble.”

“Whatever.”

\-------------------------------------------

Harry approached the Tree and tentatively knocked on the small door leading to Clarion’s home. He knew this was a huge risk but he had to try, consequences be damned. The door opened and Clarion smiled warmly. “Hello, Harry. What brings you back to my tree so soon?” 

Harry smiled nervously. “Ah, well…. I think I already know what you’re gonna say but I promised-”

“Does this have to do with that Uma girl?”

“Well, yes. She was hoping they could have your help. In Auradon. They’re planning a revolution and-”

“They’d like the backing of those who fought before.”

“Yes! I know you’re going to say no but-”

“Harry, why don’t you join me for tea?”

He blinked in surprise; Clarion only ever let other fae dine with her. “I-I’d be honored.” He bowed respectfully.

With a small spell and a wave of her hand, Harry was put in her dining room in traditional fae clothes. He awkwardly sat at the table while Clarion prepared the tea. It smelled delicious from where he was sitting, almost magical. 

He gratefully took the tea when offered and sipped the beverage. “This is lovely, Queen Clarion. I’ve never tasted anything like it.”

“I should hope you haven’t. We have our sacred recipes here, after all.” Of course, Harry’s drink was more special than he knew. Clarion was getting awfully tired of all that Auradon talk. If only it would be so easy to quite the Shadow Girl. “Tell me more about this Uma. You make her sound so interesting.”

“Really? Um, well, we met just a while ago, no more than a few months back…..” As Harry told his story, it became harder and harder to remember what he was saying. As if the more he said about Uma, the less he remembered. Clarion smiled as the memory potion took effect. 

Harry kept stumbling over his words. Clarion cleared her throat and looked at him with concern. “Are you feeling alright? Maybe all this Uma talk is getting to you….”

“Uma? Is that…. Is that what’s in this tea? It’s delicious!” He finished it off with a grin. “What was it you wanted to talk about again?”

Clarion simply smirked and shook her head. “Oh, I forget. You should probably get going. I’m sure Celia will be asking for more stories soon.”

Harry chuckled. “Ah, she’s adorable, isn’t she? She doesn’t even mind if I tell her the same stories. Which is good, because I’ve run out of ‘em.”

“Well you’d better be on your way then.” She waved her hand and Harry was sent back out with a smile on his face and no memory of Uma or why he’d come to see her.

\-------------------------------------------

CJ frowned from her position in the trees. Harry had gone in looking rather nervous and came out looking happy as a Neverbird with a new nest. Maybe it had something to do with Uma? Did Clarion agree to his request? 

Shrugging, she started heading for the shore. Harriet would be very interested in this, very interested indeed.


	8. Secrets and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are realized and some things are kept hidden. Other things are just plain wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIVVVVEEE!!!! I know it's been a while but I've been procrastinating on this angst. Please don't hate me. Love y'all!

Mal picked at her lunch while Audrey grilled Uma on her beau. As much as she wanted to gossip about Uma’s love life, her own would probably be under fire soon. Jay would have to get a job to help with bills, a rule set by her mother. Unfortunately, without a degree, most of the jobs he could get would have long hours, possibly even require living in a new location. As much as they pretended sleeping in the same bed was for warmth and fun, it went so much deeper than that. They’d always skirted the lie between friendship and flirtship, never really bothering to define it officially.

But they both knew the truth. Mal figured it out sooner than he did, years ago when he got in a bad fight with the Han kids. He’d been doing okay until he tried a spell that his bonds deemed too powerful. He collapsed in pain and his enemies took advantage. They didn’t stop until Mal blazed them with fire but he was still in bad shape. The way her heart broke when she whispered those three little words to him later that night after bandaging him up meant she couldn’t lie to herself anymore. She loved him and a few weeks later he figured out he felt the same when they kissed. They took advantage of their close quarters, started sharing a room and eventually a bed. They never talked about it, too scared of what they might lose. Beast could outlaw villain marriage just to spite them. But that also meant she couldn’t talk to her friends about this.

“-al. Mal!” Audrey’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “Hm?”

Uma rolled her eyes. “Seriously? You were begging me to talk about Harry earlier and now you’re not even listening!”

Mal sighed and pushed her lunch away. “Sorry. Just…. I’m worried about Jay.”

Audrey reached over and squeezed her hand. “It’ll be okay. He’ll find something; there’s always a job that needs doing.”

_ If only that were the worry…. _ “I know… it’s just…. It’s gonna be weird not seeing him all the time.”

“Welcome to my world,” Uma murmured, picking at her food. “Anyway, I’m seeing Harry again tonight. He said he’d ask Clarion about helping us when we start the fight so I’ll see how that went and maybe he’ll have more ideas.”

Mal nodded. “Good. See if he can get more people in Neverland behind it; we’ll need all the help we can get if we really want to win this.”

The bell rang and the girls left the cafeteria to go to their respective classes, minds full with concerns for the future.

\-----------------------------------------

Carlos absentmindedly stroked Ben’s hair while a documentary played on the tv. He was still thinking about what Jane had told him. Ben was declared dead and kept in a comfy prison for no reason. Well, there was a reason but it was bullshit so he didn’t count it.

“I can hear you thinking. Tell me what’s wrong,” Ben pouted, resting his chin on Carlos’ chest. “You know I don’t like secrets.”

Carlos sighed and ruffled his hair. “It’s nothing. I just wish we could go out today…. The weather report was nice and everything.”

Ben pouted hard, and looked cuter if that was possible, giving Carlos his best puppy look. “Why don’t we just sneak out. I promise I’ll be good….”

“You know we can’t do that. There’s so many checkpoints and your dad’ll throw a fit if he finds out. Then he’ll send me away and you’ll get a new tutor.” Carlos kissed his forehead, silently wishing things could be that simple.

Ben sighed and rested his head over Carlos’ heart. “I know…. I hate it though,” he murmured. He would never want to do anything to get Carlos in trouble but it wasn’t fair and no one ever told him why. “When do you think we can go out again next?”

Carlos shrugged. “Hard to say. Winter break will be guaranteed for a few days at least but we might have some fog here and there.” 

“But that’s so faaaarrrr…..”

Carlos chuckled and pulled him up for a little smooch. “I’m sure we can come up with ways to pass the time,” he murmured, giving Ben’s ass a little smack.

“Tease.”

“You know I always come through.”

Ben smirked and kissed him again. The nature documentary was soon forgotten as the boys became occupied with other activities.

\--------------------------------------

Jay took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the Tremaine household. He really didn’t want to work there but so far his efforts had been a bust. If they didn’t hire him, he’d get state employment and that would only send him further away from Mal. This was the lesser of two evils.

Drizella answered the door and immediately dragged him inside. “About time you showed up. No one else has measured up to our standards but I’m sure you’ll make it.”

Jay barely had time to process what happened. They pretty much hired him on the spot, saying they’d been waiting for someone like him. It was a live-in position, which he didn’t like, and his “uniform” was essentially boxers, which he liked even less, but he didn’t have much choice. It was either this or a labor camp and at least here he wouldn’t mysteriously die. He requested his paycheck be sent back home since he wouldn’t have any expenses with them. 

They put him to work starting that day and he discreetly sent a message to Mal asking her to bring some of his stuff to the Tremaine’s that night. He was not looking forward to this and he was going to need her if he was going to make it more than a week.

\------------------------------------------

Evie hummed as she mixed her potions, delicately dropping each ingredient in the bubbling cauldron. Dizzy watched from the doorway. She was silent was ever but there was a new spark in her eyes: curiosity. She watched as Evie stirred and added and stirred and bottled and stirred some more. She was interested and Evie was quite happy to see it. “You don’t have to hide. Do you want to help.”

Dizzy hesitated then cautiously entered the room. Evie smiled and directed her to the bottling station. “Could you put those in the cabinet for me? They’re all organized by color,” she explained, excited that Dizzy was already coming out of her shell.

Dizzy did as she was asked and then pulled up a stool near the cauldron to watch Evie work. The older girl started explaining some of the ingredients and their properties while Dizzy listened, enchanted by the new world she’d entered.

It seemed she would find peace in her new home after all.

\---------------------------------

The light click of Jane’s heels echoed in the empty hallway. She had so much to do and many times it seemed like the list would never end.

But she wouldn’t use magic to make it easier, even if some spells were allowed. No, her magic was too precious to her for that. It was a gift she shared only with her loved ones, not a tool to be used. The scars on her back from when they took her wings away were a painful reminder of that.

She knocked on the door to Chad’s class and handed him a note from the palace. Cinderella had wanted to inform him that Gil was settling in just fine and to stop worrying he could visit anytime. A mother truly does know her child.

Her next stop was across campus. She had to pick up Audrey and take her back to her dorm for the day. It wasn’t technically her job but she wanted to help. Besides, the walk gave her time to think, something she rarely had time for these days it seemed.

Her mind wandered back to that day, when she lost her wings. The day that just might have changed history….

_ She was in pain. So, so much pain. She could barely eat, let alone get out of bed and play. _

_ Chad wanted to see her. She’d been in bed for days and he wanted to make sure she was okay. She wasn’t okay, but she wouldn’t turn away a friend. In her current state, she’d forgotten Chad didn’t know she was a fairy and still thought that magical folk were bad. _

_ “Hey, Janey! What happened? Are you sick? I brought you soup,” he said, smiling brightly. _

_ She shook her head. “No, not sick. I just hurt,” she whispered, rolling onto her side so they could talk. _

_ “What hurts?” _

_ “My back mostly. Shoulders.” _

_ “Why? Did you hurt yourself?”  _

_ “No. They took my wings.” She teared up, both from the pain and from the memory. _

_ “...Wings?” _

_ “My fairy wings. They took them.” _

_ Chad didn’t know what to think. All his life, he’d been told fairies were bad. But Jane was good, and now she’s a fairy? How can she be a fairy if she’s good? _

_ “I didn’t know you were a fairy….” _

_ “Mom said not to tell you. Said it was dangerous, a secret.” She weakly waved her hand and a small ball of light appeared above them for a few seconds before disappearing. “But we’re friends. I trust you,” she whispered. _

_ Chad shook his head. “No. Fairies are bad. You’re not bad.” _

_ She shook her head and tried to sit up. “No, we’re not. Bad fairies are bad sometimes but not all of us. Mostly, we make pretty things like flowers,” she tried to explain. “My mom said King Adam just got scared by the Enchantress and that’s why he tells people we’re bad.” _

_ Chad thought about that. It did make a little sense, since a lot of the magic kids he met seemed pretty nice. And King Adam wasn’t super nice, even if he did name Chad his heir. “...That’s not right.” _

_ Jane sighed. “Yeah, but what can we do? I’m just a fairy with no wings.” _

_ “And I’m gonna be king. I’ll fix it, I promise.” _

Chad seemed intent on keeping his promise to make things right for the fairies and Jane couldn’t be more ready for it. She had a spell or two she’d like to try on the bastards that cut her wings off and she was sure she could get royal approval for it. 

But that could wait for another day. She would wait as long as it took, so long as she got her freedom.

\--------------------------------------

Chad called off their meeting for the afternoon. Uma still had to talk to Harry and Chad wanted to drop in on Gil and make sure he was doing okay. Mal was more than happy for the opportunity to drop in on Jay early and Doug wanted some more time with Dizzy anyhow, hoping to teach her sign language.

Uma headed for the beach early, for once not running to get to the water before she dried out. Sighing, she sat on the beach and dipped her legs in the tide. As painful as her transformations were, she would never regret her time in the water. She’d always felt more at home under the waves in her little cove and she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t just a bit more painful to be stuck with her human legs.

She watched as the sun dropped in the sky, her mind wandering over the past few months with Harry. At first he was a beacon of hope, that there was a better way for someone like her to live. Now he’s become something more grounded, more real. He listened to her struggles and gave her a glimpse of a happier life. He made her laugh and comforted her when she cried. He was relaxed, but powerful in his own right; she’d seen the waters of Neverland storm with his anger at her struggles. But was it love as Mal and Audrey implied? They hadn’t even hugged, let alone kissed. Well, not for lack of trying. But that was something to explore after the revolution, when she was free.

She slipped into the water as her transformation began, letting the cool waves soothe her transition some. Back in her tentacles, she swam for their usual meeting place with hope. Hope that wilted when he was nowhere to be seen upon her arrival. Frowning, she swam towards what he told her was his home, a small cave near the barrier. No sign of him there either.

She swam back to their meeting place and pondered what to do. He’d never missed before and he never mentioned any emergency contact. Except...didn’t he tell stories about mermaids in Neverland and their fights with Atlantican merfolk? Wasn’t the Atlantican camp near the barrier on the other end of the island? Maybe someone there knows something….

She swam and swam until she found a group of other merfolk. One had bright red hair and was directing the others in some sort of construction project. Uma knocked against the barrier and called out to them, catching the attention of the redhead. Surprisingly, she swam over without hesitation or even a hint of fear. “Yes? It’s Uma, right? How can I help?”

“How do you know me?”

“Harry speaks of you often. I’d say he’s taken a shine to you.”

Uma was suddenly very grateful she didn’t blush easy. “Who are you?”

“Ariel, acting queen of Atlantica. Well, what’s left of it anyway,” she sighed, shaking her head. “Anyway, what can I do for you?”

“It’s about Harry. We were supposed to meet but he hasn’t shown up. Usually he’s waiting for me….”

Ariel frowned and called back to the others to go home. “That is odd. I wonder…. Go back to your meeting place, I have an idea.” She darted off towards the shore, fearful of what her search would bring.

\-------------------------------------------

“Celia!” Ariel called as she broke the surface. “Celia! Have you seen Harry at all today?” she asked, worry clear in her voice.

The girl shook her head from her spot on the beach. “Not really. I heard he was on land today but normally he’s back in the water by now. He never misses a story time….”

Ariel cursed silently. “I thought as much. I’m going to check his home. You stay here and tell a fish if you see him.” She dove bac under the water, growing more and more anxious by the minute.

She called his name as she swam through the tunnel of his cave home. It was larger than most mer homes, especially since he lived alone, ad the sound echoed through the space with no response, giving her more worry. Eventually, she reached the main living area and found Harry asleep. Sneakily, she splashed him with a small wave of water, smirking as he sputtered awake.

“What the- What’dya do that for?!”

“Why are you here instead of meeting with Uma? Or Celia for that matter? They’re both worried about you.”

Harry tilted his head in confusion. “Uma...? Look, I was tired so I figured I’d just meet Celia later. She’s young, she won’t mind.”

“And Uma? What is your excuse for that? You never miss a meeting with her.”

“Uma? Who?”

Ariel groaned and pulled him into the water. “Don’t play games with me. You’ve been acting strange all week. What? Are you afraid to admit you love her?” she reprimanded, pulling him out of his cave and toward the meeting place. 

He struggled in her grasp. “Love? I don’t even know who you’re talking about!”

Ariel grumbled under her breath and kept tugging him along. “Get over yourself. You know she likes you too!”

Uma waved as she saw Ariel and Harry approaching, watching as the boy was practically dragged toward her. That was odd…. Did Harry just not want to tell her bad news? That made sense...kind of. “Harry, where were you? I was worried.”

The blue-eyed boy scowled at her. “I was in the middle of a nap. And why were you worried? Do I know you?”

_ What? _ “Yes…. We meet here every day. I asked you to ask Clarion about helping us with the revolution. Did she say no? It’s okay if she-”

“What are you talking about? What revolution? Is this some prank? If it is, I have better things to do.” He glared between the two of them, backing away from the barrier. “Are we done here?”

Uma blinked as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. “Harry….” No. She wouldn’t cry in front of him, not like this.

Ariel stared as he swam away without a response. “Something’s wrong,” she murmured, turning to her new comrade. “I’m going to figure this out, I promise. I think Clarion has something to do with it. Just...give me a bit.”

Uma simply nodded and swam away. She found herself in a familiar place: a small reef between her home and Neverland. It was beautiful, full of little fish and shrimp that she found a small comfort in when she needed it. Sometimes, she just watched them. Most times, she came here to cry, just to be alone for a bit. She hadn’t cried there since she met Harry, having no reason too.

Now, her tears flowed freely as sobs racked her small frame. Once again, she was truly alone beneath the waves and she cried, not caring if anyone would hear.


	9. Spells can be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things are afoot in Neverland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii! I know I've been gone forever but irl stuff happened and then I got a new obsession so sorry folks. Please take this chapter as penance for my crimes....

Celia jumped when the water splashed behind her. She turned hesitantly, half-expecting to see Squeaky and Squirmy pranking her again, and sighed in relief when she saw it was Harry. “Hey! I was looking for you earlier. What happened?”

“Sorry, guppy. I was just tired after seein’ Clarion today.” 

“Two days in a row? Why? Did Uma send you?”

Harry groaned and angrily splashed his tail on the water. “What is it with you people and this ‘Uma’? Ariel kept buggin’ me and there this octopus girl who claims she knows me and now you? Seriously, is this a joke? It’s not very funny!”

Before Celia could defend herself, he had dived below the waves with another frustrated tail slap. It looked like story time was cancelled for the day.

As she walked home, she heard whispering and giggles in the bushes.  _ Damn Smee twins…. _ She was barely able to put her hands up in time to stop the rotten fruit from hitting her face...but it didn’t hit her hands either.

She peeked between her fingers and saw the rotten tomatoes just...floating in mid-air, surrounded by a dark pink aura. Her hands came down from and the frozen food followed, settling softly on the dirt path.

_ What just happened? _

\-------------

Clarion hummed softly as she flew through her faerie kingdom. For now, the problem of Auradon was resolved. Even if Harry did get his memories back, which she doubted would even be possible, he wouldn’t come back to her again. 

That could be another problem in itself if Celia truly was as powerful as she seemed to be. She hadn’t even begun to unlock her powers yet, thankfully, but when she did she would be a force to be reckoned with. Then again, so was Auradon and Clarion liked to think she handled that well. That didn’t stop her lingering fears but she knew she couldn’t make a move. 

Not yet. 

Not until she was sure.

Until then, she would wait. Watch closely. Interfere before it got dangerous.

She would protect her people, no matter the cost.

\--------------

Harriet shuddered as she came out of the water and got her legs back. Even if she didn’t run into any crocs, being underwater was scary; she hadn’t done it in so long she was sure she’d forgotten how to swim. But she’d gotten the sand dollar for CJ and that was what mattered.

“Ah, hello sister. I see you’ve fulfilled your end of the bargain.”

Harrriet growled at the branch CJ was gloating from. “Yes, yes I did! But if you actually want this, you’ll tell me what you know first.”

CJ rolled her eyes. “Fiiiiinnnnneeee. Harry was meeting with Clarion. He was asking her about something regarding a girl named ‘Uma’. He looked nervous, like he knew he was going to get bad news. Then she invited him in for tea and he came out pretty happy.”

_ Clarion? What would he want with her? _ “Not the conclusion I was hoping for but thanks anyway. Here’s your shell, now get out of my sight.”

\--------------

CJ swung through the trees, calling for a meeting of the Lost Boys. As uninterested as she usually was in her brother’s activities, today had her curious. She needed more information and she knew just the boys for the job.

“Alright fellas, I’ve got a mission for all of you,” she started, sitting in Pan’s old seat in the Hollow Tree hideout. “My brother, Harry Hook, is up to some curious business. Starting this afternoon, I want you to keep an eye on him and anyone he meets with. Tell me anything you see, even if it seems completely ordinary.”

A cough came from the back of the room and a paw was raised. “Ummm, CJ….Why are we following your brother? You never want us around your family….”

She sighed and twirled her pocket knife. “Well, normally they’re being incredibly boring. But my brother went to visit Clarion two days in a row and I’m very curious. I’m also quite busy and I can’t watch him all day. Which is why I need all of you to do it. Any other questions?”

She was met with silence.

“Then get going! I expect full reports by nightfall.”

\--------------

Harry swam past Ariel and anyone else he passed on the way back to his cave. He was frustrated and confused and he just wanted to nap and forget about this whole “Uma” thing. He had every intention of doing exactly that until a soft sound reached his ears.

_ Was that….crying?  _ Sighing, he turned around and swam towards the noise. He could offer some comfort if nothing else.

As he got closer, the sound became more and more familiar. Like he’d heard this person crying before. But  _ where _ ? Strangely enough, it seemed to be coming from outside to the barrier. He’d never met anyone from outside the barrier before, except for that octopus girl but-

Oh.

_ Oh. _

_ Uma! _

The memories hit him like a wave, physically stopping him in his tracks as his brain tried to process everything.

** _Crying in the coral, alone but strong. She was powerful, he could tell from where he stood._ **

** _“The fuck are you looking at?” He was hooked from her first curse._ **

** _Showing her tricks, singing her songs, trying to distract her from her pain. It wasn’t much but it had to be something._ **

** _Hearing her stories, fighting back tears, trying to be strong for her sake as well as his own._ **

** _Falling in love, staying silent out of fear. Fear she would leave, fear he would be kept away._ **

** _Wishing they could kiss, just once, one kiss was all he wanted then he could die a happy man._ **

** _Take her pain away, once and for all, slay the Beast who called himself king._ **

When his head cleared, he dashed for their meeting place, praying he could set things right. It had been so hard to get her to trust him before but now? After he’d sent her away, there was no telling if she’d ever speak to him again!

He couldn’t have that.

He wouldn’t survive that.

  
“ _ UMA!” _


	10. Changes

Uma’s head shot up at the sound of her name.  _ Harry….? _ No, it couldn’t be. He sent her away, why would he come back now?

That reasoning kept her in her cove for a few more minutes before his shouting started to get on her nerves. Huffing, she wiped her face dry of tears and cautiously swam over to him.  _ He’d better have a good explanation…. _

\------------

Mal tried to ignore how much her hands were shaking as she packed Jay’s things. Jafar was pleased to learn his son had a job so quickly and barely even reacted when he learned it was with the Tremaines.  _ “At least he’ll be safe there; non-magic households are rarely attacked…” _ As if that made it better. Maleficent didn’t seem to care though she at least had the heart to act concerned about his employers.  _ “I can keep an eye on them for you; the girls won’t listen to me but I can try to protect him.” _

She doubted anything could ease her nerves right now. This would be the first time she and Jay were apart since they were six years old. She doubted she could sleep without his arm draped over her side and his snores soothing her all night. And that wasn’t even counting dealing with school without her partner in crime. Sure, she had other friends, but Jay was her rock and without him she felt...unsteady.

Taking a deep breath, she closed the small bag of his things and headed for the Tremaines’ place, making sure to stay out of sight from the guards that wandered their streets. She wasn’t doing anything wrong but being the magical child of a villain meant a guaranteed stop and she didn’t have that kind of time. She quietly climbed up the side of the manor to Jay’s open window, gently knocking so he could let her in.

One look at her told her he wasn’t taking this change any better than she was. “I brought some clothes and that heavy blanket you like,” she murmured, setting everything out on his bed. “Do you think you’re going to be okay here?”

“Is anyone okay here?” he grumbled. “I’ll survive if I get to see you sometimes. But don’t break curfew just for me; that’ll just cause more problems for both of us.”

“I know….” She gently rubbed his arm and found herself wrapped in a bone-crushing hug. “I missed you too,” she whispered.

Jay just held her tighter. “I swear, when we win the battle, we’re going far away from here and never looking back….” One day hadn’t been so bad but it’s not like it could go up from there. “We just have to make it until then, right?”

Mal nodded and kissed him tenderly. She reluctantly pulled away when the curfew warning blared. One last hug and she was out of the window like a shadow.

\-------------------

Ben listened while Carlos puttered around in their kitchen area. He’d been acting odd since Jane dropped off his homework and any time Ben tried to bring it up, he pulled out the boyfriend card. Normally he wouldn’t mind but this seemed serious. 

“Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Because nothing is. Why are you so curious?”

“Because clearly something is wrong and it’s been bothering you all day.” Ben pouted, giving Carlos his best puppy eyes in the hopes he would get an answer that way. Somehow, it failed and his boyfriend was already turning back to their dinner.

“I really don’t know why you’re fussing. If it was a big deal, I would’ve told you already.”

“If it’s not a big deal, why is it bothering you so much?”

“It’s not, so leave it.” Carlos slammed the fridge closed, ending the conversation. Yes, he was bothered. He was extremely bothered with the fact that Ben was officially dead and no one had ever bothered to tell him. But how was he supposed to? Ben was fine without knowing that detail and knowing wouldn’t help him any. “Now, how do you want your steak?”

“Rare, but you still haven’t answered my question.” He sighed and got up from the couch to hug him. “Look, I wouldn’t be asking if it was nothing. You’ve been off all day. Please, tell me what’s wrong? I want to help.”

Carlos rolled his eyes but leaned back into his hold. “Okay, it’s not nothing. But I really don’t want to talk about it right now, okay? It’s something Jane said and honestly, I’d rather forget about it. Will you let it go so I can do that?”

Ben hummed softly and nodded. “If you insist. But if it’s too much you’ll tell me, right?”

“Of course. Now help me finish dinner?”

“Of course.” 

\-------------------

Chad left Audrey in her dorm for her second afternoon nap while he went to check up on Gil. He knew his boyfriend was probably fine but still. His mother was right, he worried. He worried even more when it came to Gil. He worried more than that when it came to Gil not being near him.

He would’ve gotten in his car and driven all the way out to his palace but he knew Cinderella would fuss at him and he’d have to leave almost as soon as he got there if he was going to get back to school in time for classes so he settled for a video call. “Hey, babe….”

“Hey, Chad. Audrey sleeping?”

“Yeah, safe and sound in her bed this time. How are you doing?”

“Well, it’s a little overwhelming with all the moving and stuff but your mom’s being really nice about it. She says I don’t even have to start work until next week!”

He couldn’t help but smile at that. Of course his mother would want to give Gil space to adjust; she knew how hard it was to change your life around so quickly. “That’s good. Is everything else okay?”

“Yeah. Everyone’s been super nice!”

“Good. I can’t believe I already miss you….”

“Yeah, me too…. But we can still talk, right?”

“Of course. Anytime. Seriously, anytime. Either of us.”

“I know. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

\-------------

Dizzy watched from her stool while Evie worked on Anothony’s new suit. Her new life was a curious one to say the least. When she’d been handed off to Evie, she’d assumed she’d just be doing work for someone else. Yet Evie seemed insistent that she not do much work at all, aside from helping her with potions or cooking. In fact, there were things she wasn’t allowed to help on at all, only to watch. Like Evie doing seamstress work.

Evie carefully stitched the pattern Anthony had chosen earlier. It was extremely intricate and Dizzy couldn’t imagine how she was able to hold the needle like that for so long. It was fascinating to watch. She didn’t just want to help, she wanted to learn how. If only she wasn’t too scared to ask. Surely Evie would say no; sewing was her thing, right?

She heard Doug moving around in the kitchen and took that as a nice distraction. She waved when she entered the front room and got out some of the ingredients he’d need for dinner. Doug was another curious addition to her life. He was quiet and patient with her while she learned to communicate with him. She’d started speaking only in sign language with him since she wasn’t comfortable with the whole “freedom to speak” thing.

She would get used to this life.

_ Baby steps…. _

\----------------------

“What do you want, Harry?” Uma didn’t bother hiding her ire. “First you don’t show up, then you act like you don’t know me, and now you won’t stop yelling for me? What gives?”

“Uma!” He seemed happy to see her, for some reason. “I’m so so so so super sorry about earlier! There must’ve been something in that tea Clarion gave and I just...forgot you existed! But then I heard you crying and it just came back to me and I know you probably don’t believe me but I swear I never would’ve just turned you away like that! Please believe me….” he pleaded. 

“You’re right. I don’t believe you. And I have no reason to, because the Harry  _ I _ know is smart and wouldn’t take tea from faeries. Do you know how stupid that is?! I would assume someone who lived with faeries would know better! Don’t take food from them is, like, the first basic rule of faerie dealings!!!”

“Well, I’m sorry,  _ I _ was raised to treat faeries with respect since they saved our asses!” he snapped back. “Look, I knew she was gonna say no but I went and asked anyway. She invited me in for tea and then I left. She’s always been strict but...I didn’t expect that from her.”

Uma huffed and turned away from him. “Again, assuming I believe you, why would the spell suddenly break now?”

“I don’t know! I’m not a magic expert, but I know most spells can be broken. Maybe since I met you when you were crying, you crying set off my memories?”

Uma bit her lip as she considered his answers. It did sort of make sense. Clarion clearly didn;t want any mentions of Auradon in Neverland and Harry would’ve been told to trust her so he wouldn’t be suspicious of her motives. And, as romantically strange and ridiculous as breaking the spell with tears was, there was some logic to it.

“....So let’s say I buy any of this. What are we going to do about Clarion? If she can hear us down here even, what’s to stop her from taking your memory again?”

“I don’t know. I’ve heard memory spells can be dangerous so she might not risk trying again.” That was a big ‘might’ though. “If not...I have a friend up there. She can do magic too, same as her family. And she’s on our side, I know it. I can try to talk to some other people too….” He sat on a rock while he contemplated their options.

Uma watched him closely. It seemed like he really was sorry for what happened earlier. She would even go so far as to say that she believed him about everything. Maybe. “Would that work? Could you really get them together and ready to fight with us? What about Clarion?”

“Clarion is  _ one _ faerie. If I play this right, we could have a  _ god _ on our side….”

_ Hades? _ “That would be amazing….” Maybe that’s why it was so hard to trust. It was too good to be true. “I… I’m really not sure what to say…. If you… Can I meet some of them first? I just-”

“Want to make sure it’s real?” Harry asked softly, placing his hand on the barrier.

Uma bit her lip and nodded, mirroring the action. “Yeah….”

Harry smiled and drifted closer to the barrier. “I’ll talk to everyone. I can have everything together by tomorrow. You can meet everyone and then talk it over with your team, okay?”

“....Okay.”


End file.
